Is There A Chance?
by Levioto Michi
Summary: Jinta knows that he won't have a chance with the person he fell for. Its just not possible. Two guys? And right after Menma disappears again? Not a chance. Yaoi Yukiatsu/Jinta M for a reason! lemon


Jinta X Yukiatsu One-Shot

I can't forgive myself... To be in love with someone else, right after Menma disappears. I'm such a horrible person. Shouldn't I be sad that she's gone again, but... I can't stop thinking about him. Hes taken every thought of mine that I have no time to think about Menma anymore. He was also in love with Menma, so he wouldn't be over her anyway. He's obviously straight anyway, but I thought I was straight too, until I started thinking about him non-stop. Man, I wish I could talk to someone about him. It would be so much easier if someone told me what I should do, but... who?

Who could I talk to about Yukiatsu?

What about Popo? No way! He's totally straight and it would be really weird. Hm... Anaru? No, she was in love with me. Didn't Yukiatsu hit on her too? No way I could ask her. Tsuruko? No... She's in love with Yukiatsu, but she knows so much about him. That would be too mean to ask her though. Hm... This relationship wouldn't help a lot of people. I should just go out with Anaru and let Yukiatsu go out with Tsuruko, but I can't let him go. I feel like I should try. What happens if he rejects me? It's not like anything would change though. He would just start ignoring me again like before Menma came.

"Jinta? Jinta? Jinta!" Anaru starts screaming in my ear. I snap my head too glare at her.

"What!" I yell back getting on my feet to stand taller than her. Why can't I just love her? She's pretty and nice when she's not around those slutty friends of hers.

"School's over you baka! You were just sitting there like you were actually thinking or something," Anaru laughs darkly covering her grin with the back of her hand.

"Oh, thanks..." I trail off ignoring her insult. Should I ask her? I glance over at her friends for a second before looking back at my childhood friend. "Hey, Anaru?" I ask her using her childish nickname. She looks at me a little mad that I would use that in public, but stops her protest when she looks at my serious face. "Can I talk to you privately? Without your friends..." I trail off nodding to the two girls waiting at the door looking very bored.

"Ah... Sure. Hey, Haruna? Aki? Can I meet with you guys later?" Anaru asks with a shy smile to her friends as if she was afraid they would eat her.

"Whaaaa, why Naruko? You promised that you would go shopping with us!" Haruna whines while twirling her brown locks. She pouts slightly when Anaru gives her an innocent, but pleading look. Haruna flips her hair while she turns around and walks out of the classroom with Aki following at her heels. High heels if I might add.

"What did you want to ask me about?" Anaru asks with a raised eyebrow when she sees my nervous look. We walk into the court yard in silence as I try to built enough confidence to ask. "You can ask me anything, Jinta," Anaru encourages with a bright smile. Crap, how can I tell her now? Maybe she already got over me...

"Um... I was wondering if you could help me, like give me some advice?" I ask looking down on my shuffling feet. I started now, so I might as well finish it. "You see... I kind of fallen hard for someone and I don't know what to do..." I trailed off when I noticed that Anaru stopped walking. "Anaru?" I ask looking back at my friend.

Anaru is staring at the ground with her fists clenched as if she was in pain. Damn, I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. Gah, I'm so selfish! She suddenly looks up at me with a deep breath escaping her lips. "Who is Jinta in love with now?" Anaru teases with an unexpected smirk.

I gape at her for a couple seconds before my face turns to a light pink. Crap, couldn't she have just yelled at me, made me comfort her and make me fall in love with her? It would have been so much easier for me, but at least she got over me. "Um... Urm... Th-That's... It's... Uh... Please, don't criticize me or look at me disgusted," I plead looking at her with scared eyes. Gosh, I hope she doesn't think I'm disgusting for loving another guy.

She tilts her head to the side before giving me a warm smile that lighted up some of my worries. "Don't worry, Jinta. I'll support you no matter what," Anaru encourages as she pats the seat next to her on the park bench that she seated herself onto. When the hell did we get in the park? We must have walked here while we were talking.

Sitting down rigid on the park bench, I gulp trying to rid me of my worries. "Um... Well, if you say so. It's... Yu-Yukiatsu," I finally say out loud clenching my eyes shut. I relax a little as silence follows. Shes not laughing? I peek on eye open to see a smirking Anaru. What the hell? Why is she smirking at me? My cheeks are dusted a light pink as I stutter out, "Wh-What? Why are you smirking?"

"It's just that... I was thinking in my head that it would be totally bizarre if you said Yukiatsu. I thought that you guys would look totally cute together, but that would never happen. I can't believe you like, wait, no, love him!" Anaru giggles covering her mouth with her hand.

She expected that? "Oh, well yeah... Can you help me or not?" I mutter with a slight pout after her giggling stopped. She didn't have to laugh. At least she didn't look at me disgusted or thought it was a joke.

"Hm... This is hard. I don't think he's gay, but you never know. He likes cross-dressing. Ha, ha. Anyway, I don't know if he'll like you back or even consider going out with you. I don't think he likes you too much. He was always jealous of you for being the leader and all..." Anaru trails off after seeing my defeated face. Even she thinks that it won't work out...

"I know, but... Can't I do something that will make him like me back? I really love him, Anaru. I... I don't want to let him go..." I whisper letting my eyes drop to my lap. I bit my lip harshly making sure my sob would stay down my throat, but I couldn't do anything about the tears that escaped my blurring eyes. Why am I so weak? He just makes my heart throb at the thought of losing him. Of not getting a chance to be with him.

"You could try getting to know him. Get him to hang out with you. Make him like you and then at the right moment, confess to him," Anaru suggests as she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

I would, but that's too simple and... "What if I get labeled in the best friend section and then I'll never have a chance. He probably won't consider it even if we became friends and then he would never talk to me. He would reject me coldly and laugh when I cry a-and..." I trail off with many sobs erupting from my mouth. Gosh, I'm so pathetic. I fell way too hard for him. I let my weak body be collected in Anaru's arms as she strokes my brown locks in her long fingers. Why is she so supporting? I broke her heart and now she's trying to comfort me after I realize that I can't be with the person that I love. I'm so mean too her. I must repay her after all of this is over.

I open my shaking lips to thank her when the voice I never wanted to hear rang in my ears. Well the second worst person. "Anaru? Jinta? What's going on?" Tsuruko asks in total shock. If she's here... then so is Yukiatsu. Snapping my head to face the two intruders, my eyes widen letting more tears run down my flushed cheeks. No... Why is he here? I look terrified at the two as they stare back with shocked expressions from the situation they just witnessed.

"Jinta... Are you crying?" Yukiatsu asks almost as if he was worried. Is he worried? No... That's just hopeful thinking. I shake my head violently making sure they understood that I was NOT crying. I made sure not to speak, not trusting my unstable voice. I quickly try wiping my tears away, but more follow quickly, so I stop my attempt to look away. "What happened, Anaru? Did someone hurt him?"

"Uh... Um, well... Jinta really likes this person, but he can't be with that person since they don't really get along with him. He just doesn't know what to do. It's really complicated..." Anaru explains hesitantly rubbing my back in the process. Silence follows except for my sobs that won't stay in my throat. Can't he just leave.

"It's alright, Jinta. I'm sure you can get this girl. If she seems like she doesn't like you, its because she doesn't know how to react. My mother always told me that you can't hate someone without loving them first. Just ask her out and if she doesn't like you back then move forward and never look back," Yukiatsu reassures me. Is Yukiatsu trying to cheer me up? Does that mean that Yukiatsu loved me before he hated me? Do I still have a chance?

"Yukiatsu, it's not a girl... It's a guy," Anaru deadpans with a small giggle escaping her lips after. Did she just say that? I'm going to kill her! Oh gosh, Yukiatsu is never going to talk to me again! I quickly whip my eyes up to Yukiatsu to see a smirk playing over his delectable lips. Why the hell is he smirking? Doesn't he think that I'm gross or weird?

"Hm... You don't get along with this guy? Is it anyone I know?" Yukiatsu slowly bends over making his face very close to mine. If that wasn't enough to get me flustered, then having Yukiatsu wipe my tears was enough for me to die happily. I nod into his hand memorized by his golden eyes. "Hm... That cuts the list pretty short. There isn't many guys that be both know, let alone that doesn't get along with you. Actually I can only think of one person..." Yukiatsu trails off getting closer by the second. Is he trying to make fun of me? "Jinta? If you don't say it, then I will," Yukiatsu threatens with his lips moving ghostly over my shaking ones. Say what? Does he want me to confess to him? So he can reject me? Gosh, he's such a jerk. "Fine, Jinta, I love you," Yukiatsu states simply with a sly smirk.

Did I hear that right? Did he just confess to me? No, that isn't possible. Yukiatsu... Hes straight. Isn't he? I look deep into those golden pools only to drown in them. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again as a deep throbbing starts to attack my heart. I let out a sigh that I didn't know that I was holding only to suck it back in to let out a whimper. Why does he do this to me? Why do I feel so weak when it comes to him? I know that he's playing with me, but I have to tell him. I won't feel right if I don't make him realize that this isn't a joke. "Yu-Yukiatsu... This isn't a joke. I-I love you!" I confess the tears flowing freely from my eyes. I said it. I actually said it. This is happening so fast. I only wanted to tell Anaru today. I thought that I could gain his trust over time. I wanted his love, not this hate. I whimper slightly upon seeing his glare. No... He doesn't like me. Damn it! I screwed up majorly. I thought I had a chance with him. I'm so foolish. Of course he wouldn't like another guy. Baka!

"Are you an idiot? You thought I was joking? I would never be that cruel. I love you, Jinta. I never want you to cry like this again, you got it?" Yukiatsu reassures me with a gentle smile. My sobs suddenly get stuck in my throat as my body starts to shake. He loves me? Its not a joke? This is too good. Am I dreaming again? It feels too real though. "Are you going to stand there with those wide, innocent eyes forever or let me kiss you?" He chuckles softly before tilting his head that one centimeter to connect our lips together. I immediately close my eyes letting my heart burst with passion. I push slightly into the kiss letting my passion and love fill the kiss. Tightly grabbing onto his fall coat, I moan into the kiss desperate for him to hold onto me. He gently embraces me, gripping onto the back of my own coat. How can one person make someone feel totally depressed one second and then completely happy the next?

We part panting due to the lack of air. Oh my, that was my first kiss... A slight pink dusts my cheeks as Yukiatsu puts a hand behind my neck and hugs me in a strong embrace. "Yu-Yukiatsu? Th-That was my first kiss," I confess making my blush darken even more.

"Hm... Is that so? Well, if it makes you feel any better, that was my first kiss too," Yukiatsu smiles lightly at me having his own blush light his cheeks. That was his first kiss? We stole each others first kisses? I let a silly grin onto my face as I suddenly spring myself onto Yukiatsu. My arms immediately fling around his neck making sure I stay there. "Whoa, Jinta!" He gasps at my sudden attack. Our eyes widen as we topple backwards. I wince a little bit as I land harshly on Yukiatsu's chest. Damn I'm such an idiot! I look up to see a small smile on his lips. Suddenly, chuckles erupt from our mouths as we lay in each others embraces.

"You guys do realize that you're in public and all? It's nice that you're together, but can you restrain from the PDA for now?" Tsuruko sighs with a roll of her eyes as we look at her like she had four eyes or something. We she kinda does with her glasses...

"It's cute that you guys confessed and stuff, but really? That was both of your first kisses? In high school?" Anaru teases us with a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter anyway, you'll both lose you virginity by the end of today anyway. Well, see you two lovebirds later!" Anaru giggles leading Tsuruko away from us leaving us flushed and totally awkward.

"Are you going to invite me to your place or do I have to stalk you home?" Yukiatsu whispers huskily in my ear while shifting his knee into my crotch. I let out a small groan as he rubs it a couple times before stopping. "Come one, lets go before someone calls the police for PDA. I rather do this on your bed anyways," He chuckles slightly before letting go of me so I can get off of him. Damn, I'm so hard because of that bastard. I didn't think it took so little to get me this aroused. Maybe its just Yukiatsu?

"A-Alright," I stutter turning away from his smirk. I almost fainted right in the middle of the park when he took my hand in his own. Oh my gosh, Yukiatsu is holding my hand! Stop! I can't get over excited like some fan-girl or something. Wait, if we're going to have sex... Then who's top and bottom? A-Am I bottom? He's taller and more muscular than me, but... doesn't it hurt? It's alright with Yukiatsu. I'm sure he'll be gentle. No need to worry!

I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I see some classmates staring at us from across the street. Oh crap. Wh-What do I do? They'll probably tell everyone that I'm gay or something. People will start making fun of me... Wait, why do I care? I was looked down on because I didn't go to school, so why should I care now? I grit my teeth when one of the girls takes a video camera out. Wait, I can have some fun with this. I suddenly let got of Yukiatsu's hand and see his disappointed face. He must have seen the girls. I smile up at him as I gently wrap my arms around his arm and stand on my toes to give him a small peck on his cold lips. I sigh out in content snuggling into his arm as we make our way across the street making sure to pass close by the group of girls. I turn my head to the camera and stick out my tongue.

"You didn't have to do that, Jinta," Yukiatsu whispers into my ear as we near my house. Thank gosh that dad doesn't come until late. I snuggle into his arm more, not wanting to answer him. I let my eyes trail before me to realize that we were only feet away from my house. How are we supposed to start it? Is it in the moment kind of thing? Should I just kiss him and let it play out from there? "Are you going to open the door or snuggle with me forever?" Yukiatsu whispers deeply in my ear before licking the shell of it. Shit, that was sexy.

I let out a small groan as Yukiatsu attacks my chin and throat as I try to unlock my front door. After the long battle, I feel myself being pushed into the house. Gasping and eyes widening, Yukiatsu quickly slams me against the front door. I whimper slightly as one of his knees starts to rub the front of my pants. Crap, it feels so good. "Yu-Yukiatsu! Please... Don't tease me," I plead looking up at those golden eyes. My eyes glaze over in lust once seeing the grin that spread its self on my lover's face.

"Of course, Jinta~" He sings slightly before swooping down and giving me a harsh kiss. His tongue immediately darts out into my open mouth, licking everywhere it could. I shyly let my tongue dance with his as I rock my hips against his knee. Yukiatsu quickly makes light work of our fall coats and school shirts making our chests bare. He has so much muscle! Gah, I'm so flat and weak. "Jinta, let's move it to the bedroom."

I nod slowly before leading him to my room. Wait, its such a mess! I don't want him to see my messy room. Will he leave once he sees it? My thoughts are suddenly blown up to pieces when Yukiatsu throws me onto my bed. I feel my mouth go dry when Yukiatsu starts to unzip his pants standing right next to me. Fuck, that's so sexy! I unconsciously lick my lips as his pants slip to the floor making a pool at his feet. He's not wearing any underwear! My face turns a scarlet red just looking at Yukiatsu in all of his glory. His erect member stands proudly just waiting to be licked. I snap out of my daze to realize that my lover was walking towards the bed. Our lips crash together while our hands start to roam each others bodies. "Mhhhmm, Yu-Yukiatsu... Ah," I moan out as he slips my pants and boxers down to my ankles so I could kick them onto the floor with the rest of my other cloths. I lay sprayed out on my back, panting, as Yukiatsu silently crawls over me.

"Jinta, um... are we going a-all the way?" Yukiatsu asks awkwardly before burring his face in my neck. I smirk to myself when I realize how tense and unguarded he was. I quickly slip my hand down his stomach before I grip his length in my hand. I mentally pat myself on the back when a sexy moan erupts from his pink lips. "I'm g-guessing that was a yes," he groans out as he stuffs more of his face in my neck. I gently slide my fingers from the base to the tip in a slow pace. I thumb his tip making it slick with his precum. I let go of him before thrusting my own erection against his. We both let out little moans while our bodies start to shake. We continuously grind against each other yearning for more of that godly touch.

I suddenly flip us to stop our grinding as I feel a warm feeling in my stomach. "Yu-Yuki... Pl-Please prepare me," I pant out looking at him with lust filled eyes. I wince slightly when a slick finger enters my entrance without warning. How is it wet? A dark crimson blush spreads itself when I realize that he was using his precum. I slowly rock my hips against his finger as my panting starts to quicken again. Flinging my arms around his neck, I gasp when Yukiatsu enters another finger in my twitching hole. Damn, this hurts a little. None the less, I keep pushing my hips against those sinful fingers. Suddenly, I cry out as white quickly flashes in my eyes. "Yuki! Th-There! Right there!" I groan out pushing my hips against his fingers again. My body shakes in bless as he rubs against that one, heavenly spot. I don't even notice that he enters a third finger as the pleasure over throws the pain. "Pl-Please, enter me, Yu-Yuki!" I cry out as he takes his dripping fingers from my twitching hole.

He gives me a gentle kiss while taking my chin in his soft palm before thrusting in me. My cry came out muffled by his lips. Fuck, that hurt! I whimper quietly letting some tears escape my goldish-green eyes. "I'm sorry. Just relax," Yukiatsu apologizes in a soft voice. He kisses my forehead gently making me relax around his member. I let out a quiet moan as he takes a hold of my hard, dripping length. He pumps it slowly, the pain vanishing from my thoughts. I take a deep breath before lifting up slowly off his member until only the tip was inside me. I push down back on him trying to ignore the pain I felt. I look down at Yukiatsu's lust filled golden orbs and got a new encouragement. I lift my hips up again and slam my warmth back down again to engulf his hot, throbbing member. I pick up my pace as the pain thins out into nothing and replaced with unbearable pleasure.

I cry out as he flips us once again with him trusting inside me. I wither in my bedsheets as he pounds inside me merciless. I let moan after moan escape my mouth as a deep warmth starts to pool in my stomach. A sudden scream leaves my throat as he hits that spot again. "Yu-Yuki! Please, r-right there!" I pant out clenching the sheets below me. Louder moans escape my mouth, as Yukiatsu pounds repeatedly in my prostate. Fuck, the whole town must hear me. Yukiatsu starts to pump my length in sync with his trusts only making me so much more close to the edge. I can't believe something could make me feel so good. Our movements become jerky and uncontrolled as the coil in our stomachs become tight and ready to burst. "Yuki, I'm going to cum!" I scream out as white blinds my vision. Shot after shot of my seed sprays itself on our stomachs and chests. My walls clench tightly around my lover's member only letting him last a couple more thrusts before he shoots his seed deep inside me.

We fall panting in a heap of sweating limps. "That was amazing, Jinta," Yukiatsu pants out hoarsely due to the extreme moaning and groaning we just did. I could only nod my head as I try to recover from the amazing sex we just had. I wince a little as Yukiatsu pulls out of me and rolls to the spot next to me. I turn to face him and snuggle into his chest. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" he purrs in my ear wrapping his muscular arms around me to pull me flush against him.

"Of course you can stay. Now go to bed, I'm tired," I order nuzzling my face in his chest. A small smile pulls at the corner of my lips. I can't believe hes laying here next to me. A peaceful sleep takes a hold of me barely letting me hear three soft words coming from my lover's lips.

"I love you," Yukiatsu whispers in my ear tightening his grip around my body.

"I love you, too," I reply letting my self be swallowed in the darkness of night with Yukiatsu following right after.

What we forgot about was the trail of our cloths to my bedroom. My dad came back hours later to find his living room a total disaster. He followed the cloths to my room to find two naked boys in each others embraces. "They could have at least picked up after themselves," Yadomi-san sighs before closing the bedroom door and starts to pick up and fold the coats and shirts all over the floor.


End file.
